Mist of the Beginning
by Seraquin
Summary: 200 years ago, he was found. Having nothing, he was left to die on the road. But an encounter with a man who had everything started the gears of his destiny. Now that his life has begun, he will learn to appreciate it. For it will not last long.


"Hungry…" a boy muttered as he passed out.

It was a harsh world. The boy had no idea who he was and where he was from. All he knew was that he was there and that he was hungry. Sprawled on the ground, he was helpless. Death would've claimed him if it wasn't for a man in a black ninja outfit.

The man placed a sweet-smelling taiyaki in front of the boy. A loud grumble from the boy's stomach was heard and the boy opened his eyes.

"Go on. Eat", the man said.

The boy held the taiyaki and took a bite. Its sweet taste gave strength to the boy and he managed to sit down.

"I'm sure that's not enough. Here", the man gave him a bento.

Opening the bento, the boy saw fish, rice, and vegetables.

"Go on. You need it more than me", the man told him.

The boy ate and regained some of his strength.

"T… Thanks mister..." the boy returned the bento.

"It's okay. You looked hungry and about to die. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I left you alone", the man said.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"This is Soul Society", the man answered.

"Soul Society?"

"Yes. To be specific, you're in District 63 of West Rukongai"

The boy noticed an object on the man's back.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh? This? This is a Zanpakuto. This is the weapon used by Shinigamis", the man answered.

"Shinigami?"

"We're like protectors in this area. There are monsters known as Hollows that are out to eat people like you"

The boy's stomach growled.

"Huh? That bento wasn't enough?" the man asked in surprise.

"I guess so"

_That's strange. It's supposed to be enough for a full grown Shinigami like me…_, the man wondered.

"Mister! Someone needs help!" the boy tugged the man's sleeve.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"This way!" the boy ran.

Without a choice, the man followed the boy. After a few meters, he felt the Reiatsu of two Shinigamis fighting Hollows.

"Kid! Stay here!" the man instructed and used Shunpo to get to the battlefield.

It was horrible. Three Shinigamis were already dead and the last two were wounded. Five huge Hollows were surrounding them.

"There's nowhere run. Weaklings. We thought we could fight some strong Shinigamis but we got this pathetic bunch who couldn't even release their Zanpakutos", a red Hollow said.

The man drew his Zanpakuto and took out a Hollow by surprise.

"What?!" the red Hollow didn't even notice the man's presence until it heard its comrade's scream.

Without wasting a second, the man proceeded to kill the other three while he still had the element of surprise. His skillful swordplay and speed brought down the Hollows easily.

"This isn't go-" the red Hollow couldn't complete its sentence after the man stabbed it. The Hollow collapsed to the ground.

"This… isn't… the end", the Hollow said and then it died.

The man sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Thanks. You saved us", one of the Shinigami thanked him.

"It's no problem. You'd better get to Seireitei and have Squad 4 heal you", the man told them.

"What about you?" the other Shinigami asked.

"I still have to return somewhere", the man answered.

When he arrived at the spot where he left the boy, he found him lying on the ground.

"What's wrong?!" the man asked.

"…Hungry…" the boy weakly answered.

"I guess you deserve a treat", he carried the boy and dashed towards the town.

The smell of something delicious woke the boy up. Vegetables, fish, and meat that were cooked in various ways were in front of him.

"Yo!" he heard a voice and when he looked at the source, it belonged to the man he met.

"What is this?" the boy asked.

"It's for you. You're hungry so I had some people cook some meals for you", he answered.

"Can I really eat these?" the boy asked and the man gestured him to go ahead.

The boy chowed down on the food like a rabid wolf. Juicy meat, crispy vegetables, and high quality fish went straight to the boy's stomach.

"This is a surprise", the man said.

All of the plates were empty before the boy finally looked satisfied.

"Thank you for the meal", the boy told the man.

"It's no problem. You did save some lives after all. And I'm actually amazed that you finished them all without any problem", the man replied.

It was after the meal that the boy finally realized what was happening. He had a fantastic feast made for him by a man he just met and since he was already full, he noticed his surroundings. By looking left, he could see a huge and wonderful garden with a pond that had koi. By looking right, he could see a sliding door with an elaborate design.

"Brother. I'm coming in", a voice behind the door said.

Another man came in. He was tall and had dark skin and yellow eyes.

"I heard you brought a guest from the Rukongai. I already told you that you shouldn't casually bring people to Seireitei. Even if we are one of the four noble families, we shouldn't abuse our powers", the dark man told the ninja.

"Noble… family?" the boy asked.

"Yes. The man in front of you is the head of the Shihoin clan, Hirohito Shihoin", the dark man answered.

The ninja unmasked himself and revealed his dark skin and black hair.

"Also, you shouldn't wander alone wearing a Punishment Force's attire. And you shouldn't wander around without a bodyguard!" the man lectured Hirohito.

"Calm down, Tsuchiya. It's not like I got hurt", Hirohito rebutted.

"That's not the point! Even if you're not the head of the family, as your little brother, I still get worried. You are too kind that people might take advantage of you."

The boy just watched the two brothers.

"Anyway. You. What's your name?" Tsuchiya asked the boy.

"Me? I-I'm…" the boy thought.

"I… I don't know", he answered after thinking for a while.

"What?" Tsuchiya asked.

"So you have no name… That'll be hard", Hirohito said.

"Yes… If you were to be a servant for the Shihoin clan, you need to have a name", Tsuchiya added.

"Wait… Servant?" the boy asked.

"Every time Hirohito brings someone here, they end up being servants. Be grateful. You get to live in Seireitei and have a safe life compared to Rukongai", Tsuchiya explained.

"Oh. I'm not planning to turn him into a servant. I'm going to turn him into a Shinigami", Hirohito said.

"What?" Tsuchiya and the boy asked in unison.

"You heard me. I see great potential in you. I'm betting on it. It would be a waste to let you become a servant so I'm going to turn you into a Shinigami. Plus, it would be fun to have someone I could train and pass down my techniques to", Hirohito explained.

"But by training him into a Shinigami, you're making him do dangerous things. Don't you usually turn people into servants so they will be safe?" Tsuchiya asked.

"Like I said. I want someone I can train"

"If you really want someone you can train, pick some of our men. Or better yet, find a wife and make an heir already!"

"No! I'll enjoy my single life while the elders aren't nagging me. And besides, if I had someone to train, I would be too busy to wander off and actually stay somewhere safe"

Silence.

"Well… Do you accept his offer?" Tsuchiya asked the boy while there was a smug look on Hirohito's face.

"I have nothing. No name, no place to return, and no one to turn to. But I'm not doing this because I have no choice. I will prove Lord Hirohito's judgment that I have potential", the boy answered.

"Well said!" Hirohito exclaimed.

"Also, I agree with Lord Tsuchiya. If I can keep you busy by training with you, I'll be more than happy to help", he added.

"Well said!" Tsuchiya also exclaimed.

The three of them laughed.

"Well then, we need a name", Hirohito said.

"What kind of name do you want?" Tsuchiya asked.

"Anything will do", the boy answered.

Hirohito thought for a while.

"How about 'Hajime'? It's a good name since you're actually beginning a new life", Hirohito suggested.

"You actually thought a good one. What do you think?" Tsuchiya asked.

"Hajime… My name is Hajime!"

And so Hajime's journey began.


End file.
